


What Happened in Budapest

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are secretly married and you show up to join the team.





	What Happened in Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. You were on your way to the Avengers tower to see Natasha, your wife. And to also join the Avengers. Before Shield fell you were an agent, that was how you met Natasha and Clint. You also a mutant.

A few years after you and Natasha started dating you both, along with Clint, were sent on a mission in Budapest. That mission had gone down hill fast and for whatever reason you thought it was the perfect time to ask Natasha to marry you during that mission.

After the mission was done, you both decided to get married in Budapest before heading back to Shield. Clint was the minister, he was so happy that his two best friends were happy together.

The others, besides Clint, didn’t know that you even exist let alone that Natasha is married. Until today. You had talked with Natasha about wanting to join the Avengers, you wanted to help them and you would be able to help them with your abilities. 

Natasha didn’t want you to join at first, she knew you could help them and that you could take care of yourself just fine but she wanted you to stay safe. She loves you, you mean everything to her. But in the end she agreed to let you join. You joining would also give you and your wife a lot more time to spend together.

When you walked into the Avengers tower, the person at the front desk knew you were coming so they let you go right to the elevator to head up to the common room where you knew Natasha would be.

As soon as the door opened you immediately looked around for your wife. When Natasha saw you, she smiled. She ran over to you and threw her arms around your neck, you placed your hands on her hips.

“What’s going on here?” 

You slightly pulled away from Natasha to find the others looking at you two with confused looks, Clint was the only one who was smiling. He pushed the others out of the way so he could give you a hug. You just laughed and hugged him back.

As soon as he let go of you, Natasha wrapped her arms around you and held you close. “Guys, this is (Y/N).”

“Hi.” You smiled and waved at everyone.

“Wait just a second.” Steve looked between you and Natasha. “I’ve never seen her act like this towards anyone else. How do you know her so well?” 

Clint couldn’t help but start laughed. You just looked over at him and shook your head before looking at Natasha to find that she was already looking at you. Natasha gave you a loving smile.

Natasha looked at Steve. “She’s my wife.” She smirked, she pulled you impossibly closer. 

The look on everyone’s faces was priceless. Clint started laughing even harder, that caused you and Natasha to laugh as well.

“I didn’t see that coming.” Pietro suddenly says.

“Pietro!” Wanda hissed, she smacked his arm while glaring at him.

“We got married on a mission in Budapest.” You smiled and snuggled into your wife, her arms gently tightened around you. “Clint was also minister.” You looked over at the man who was like a brother to you, he had a proud smile on his face.

“So that’s what happened in Budapest.” They all said at the same time.


End file.
